Mazingers
Mazinger Z Mazinger Z (マジンガーZ Majingā Zetto) is a fictional mecha from the anime and manga series of the same name, created by Go Nagai. Within the story, Mazinger Z was created by Professor Juzou Kabuto and piloted by his grandson Kouji Kabuto. Mazinger Z is often credited as the first piloted robot, making it the ancestor of the wildly popular mecha genre. History Professor Juzou Kabuto was a brilliant scientist in his own right; during a mining expedition on Mount Fuji, he discovered a new element which he dubbed Japanium. Later, while researching Mediterranean legends of metal giants, one of his colleagues went mad with power and decided to use the ancient Mechanical Beasts to dominate the world. Kabuto only barely survived the newly-renamed Doctor Hell's assassination attempt and hurried back to Japan. There, he devised a defense against the Mechanical Monsters: a giant battle robot that would combine a super-strong alloy of Japanium (dubbed Chogokin Z, or Super Alloy Z) with the Photonic Energy that his friend Professor Yumi had discovered. Since this machine would have power rivaling even a god or devil, Kabuto named it Mazinger Z (from the Japanese words "Ma" (魔), demon, and "Jin" (神), god). Unfortunately, shortly after Mazinger Z's completion, Kabuto was found and murdered by Doctor Hell's hit squad. However, he managed to get word to his grandson Kouji Kabuto, who learned of his grandfather's death and of Mazinger Z. Learning to pilot the giant machine, Kouji swore to defend the Earth in his grandfather's place. Though Mazinger Z would serve Kouji to battle the Mechanical Monsters, he found himself outclassed by the stronger battle beasts unleashed by the Mycene Empire, and Mazinger Z was badly damaged until it was rescued by the Great Mazinger and its pilot, Tetsuya Tsurugi. Later, the Mycene Empire revived Doctor Hell and they began a last-ditch assault while the Great Mazinger and Tetsuya were recovering from their final fight with Ankoku Daishogun. Both Kouji and the Mazinger Z returned, stronger than before, to save the Photon Power Plant, but failed to save the Science Fortress. Together with the returned Great Mazinger, Boss Borot, Diana A, and Venus A, the Mycene were destroyed. Mazinger Z was last seen locked away in the Robot Museum with a Great Mazinger as the Great Mazinger was being taken away to be used against Grendizer. In the anime Shin Mazinger Impact! Z Chapter, Mazinger is not only created as a response to Dr. Hell's mechanical beasts, but is actually based on Zeus, the great god who had sealed the beasts away in Bardos Island. After escaping from Dr. Hell, Juuzo Kabuto apparently spent ten years hiding in his mansion with his grandsons Kouji and Shiro, the former of whom got acquainted with the legends of Zeus by reading books in his grandfather's room. When Baron Ashura begins his attack on the Photon Power Labs and the Kabuto manor, Juuzo sends the Pilder to rescue Kouji and then instructs him on how to dock with Mazinger Z. In this series, Mazinger's resemblance to Zeus is such that Baron Ashura goes into a rage and attacks the robot bare handed, knocking it down before he is reminded by Dr. Hell of his mission to destroy the Photon Power Labs. Statistics * Power Source Photonic Energy (Japanese: 光子力エネルギー Koushiryoku Energy) * Armor Materials Super-Alloy Z (Japanese: 超合金Ｚ Cho-Gokin Z) * Dimensions ** Height 18 meters ** Weight 20 tons ** Neck Circumference 5.6 meters ** Chest Circumference 13.6 meters ** Arm Circumference 5.3 meters ** Leg Circumference 6.2 meters ** Arm Length 7 meters ** Leg Length 9 meters * Performance ** Walking Speed 50 kilometers per hour ** Running Speed 360 kilometers per hour ** Swimming Speed 20 knots ** Flight Speed Mach 3 ** Ceiling 630 meters ** Maximum Lift 150 tons ** Output 65,000 horsepower Weapons and Attacks *'Koushiryoku Beam' Mazinger Z can channel pure Photonic Energy through its eyes, unleashing a pair of powerful lasers, which are said to be equal to 10 tons of explosives. This was originally considered Mazinger Z's weakest attack, however, in Shin Mazinger Z the power of this attack is greatly magnified to the point where it can now be considered the strongest. *'Missile Punch' Mazinger Z mounts a missile launch bay in its belly, which can store several missiles. *'Rocket Punch' Mazinger Z's signature attack; it fires off its forearm like a missile, punching straight through an enemy before returning and docking with the elbow again. *'Rust Hurricane' The powerful turbines in Mazinger Z's head create gale-force winds, launching them through the mouth grill. The attack includes highly corrosive particles (thought to be ionized hydrogen), almost instantaneously causing an enemy to rust over and fall apart. This is the only weapon in Mazinger Z's arsenal which can damage Super-alloy Z, for example when an enemy (Rhine X1) reversed it against Mazinger with a blow of her giant fan. As requested by her pilot Sayaka Yumi, it has been also used as a funeral ceremony to completely destroy Aphrodite A, which had been reduced to pieces after having shielded Mazinger from a deadly attack. *'Breast Fire' The large red fins on Mazinger Z's chest act as heat sinks for its Photonic Energy reactor. Mazinger Z can fire off this stored thermal energy as a powerful, 30,000 degree white-hot beam that melts almost anything. In the Super Robot Wars series, Kouji and Tetsuya Tsurugi can use the Breast Fire and Breast Burn respectively in the Double Burning Fire attack. *'Kyoukagata Rocket Punch' Mazinger Z's Rocket Punch was later reinforced with stronger armor, giving it a more powerful punch. This attack first appears in episode 54. *'Iron Cutter' An improved Rocket Punch in which each forearm sprouts a pair of axe-like blades, allowing it to cut and slash as well as bludgeon. This weapon first premiers in episode 59. *'Drill Missile' A barrage of small, needle-like missiles fired from ports in Mazinger's upper arms. This attack was typically performed after the Rocket Punch but before the forearm had returned. This weapon first premiered in episode 60. *'Daisharin Rocket Punch' Mazinger Z spins its arms rapidly, building up momentum before firing off both fists in standard Rocket Punch fashion. This weapon first premiered in episode 72. *'Reitou Beam' Mazinger unleashes a blast of intense cold; this attack was alternately fired from the mouth grill or the spikes on the sides of Mazinger's head. It first premiered in episode 71. *'Finger Missile' A rarely-used attack where Mazinger fires the last joint of its fingers as miniature missiles. First used in episode 6. Jet Scrander Jet Scrander first appearing in episode 34, it is used by Mazinger Z to give the ability to fly and giving it a defense against aerial enemies. When needed, it is launched from a catapult in the Photonic Research Lab and flies to Mazinger's location. In some cases Mazinger Z will run and jump into the air to meet it, in other cases it will slow and approach a stationary Mazinger Z. The docking is accompanied by the command "Scrander Cross!" ** Wingspan 12.8 meters ** Weight 1 metric ton ** Maximum Velocity Mach 3 ** Maximum Altitude 20,000 meters *'Jet Scrander's Weapons' ** Scrander Cutter The wings of the Jet Scrander are strong and sharp enough to be used as blades. ** Southern Cross Knife Contained Within the Jet Scrander's wings are shuriken which can be fired as missiles. This weapon first premiered in episode 73. Hover Pileder * Hover Pileder is the control center of Mazinger Z, a small and lightly armed flying hovercraft with outboard VTOL fans at the ends of its wings, that folds and lands inside the head of Mazinger Z (unfortunately, when Sayaka tried to control Mazinger Z in Episode 52, her unfamiliarity with the controls led to the wings being clipped). When it makes a link with the giant robot, its pilot yells, "Pileder On!" When the Hover Pileder is destroyed, it is replaced by the Jet Pileder, which had more normal wings and a single VTOL fan in the center of its underside, which allows it to dock with the Mazinger Z while the latter is on its back (Kouji would use this to his advantage in the finale of Great Mazinger, after two failed attempts to dock normally due to Warrior Beast interference). ** Length 5.6 meters ** Width 3.2 meters ** Height 3 meters ** Weight 260 kilograms ** Maximum Altitude 10,500 meters ** Ascent Speed 120 kilometers per hour ** Maximum Speed Mach 3 ** Output 20,000 horsepower * Pileder Weapons and Equipment ** Pileder Beam Both the Hover Pileder and the Jet Pileder were equipped with a laser beam weapon. ** Pileder Missile The Hover and Jet Pileder could fire a pair of side recessed missiles. ** Emergency raft The Hover Pileder had a hatch in the center of its underside that could drop a self-inflating life raft. The Jet Pileder's VTOL engine was in this position, and there was never indication that the Jet Pileder carried a raft in some other way. God Scrander *'God Scrander' is seen in the first episode of Shin Mazinger, like all "Scranders" attaches to the back of Mazinger giving it the power of flight. In addition to this, it also has three giant fingers that, together with Mazinger Z's arms, form a fist when closed which forms the basis of the Big Bang Punch. After docking, the command "Open Wing!" makes the God Scrander open its wings and unfurl its fingers. *'God Scrander Weapons' **'Big Bang Punch' Big Bang Punch is literally the fist of Zeus. It is a glowing gold fist formed by God Scrander's fingers curling around Mazinger Z which is then rammed into opponent. The true strength of this attack has yet to be revealed, although in the first episode, it is shown as strong enough to seriously cripple the Gool and even threatened the giant sized Great General of Darkness. Great Mazinger Great Mazinger (グレートマジンガー Gurēto Majingā) is a fictional mecha from the anime and manga series of the same name, created by Go Nagai. The pilot of this mecha, unlike Mazinger Z was Tetsuya Tsurugi and not Koji Kabuto. It was introduced as a new and improved version of the original Mazinger Z. Origin Story Kenzo Kabuto is the creator of the new, improved version of Mazinger, made by refining his father's Chogokin Z (Super Alloy Z) into a new, stronger form, designed to fight against humanity's new enemy, the Mikene (or Mycenae) Empire, led by the Great General of Darkness and his army of Battle Beasts. Kenzo gives the Great Mazinger to Tetsuya to pilot, who is accompanied by a new girl, Jun Hono (an orphaned half Japanese, half black girl), in her female robot Venus A. Both Great Mazinger's and Tetsuya's training are completed just in time to come to Kouji's aid as the Mycene Battle Beasts overwhelm Mazinger Z. With the original Mazinger destroyed, Kouji went to America to study space travel and left Japan's defense in the hands of Tetsuya and the Fortress of Science. Statistics * Power Source Photonic Energy * Armor Materials Super-Alloy New Z * Dimensions ** Height 25 meters ** Weight 32 tons ** Neck Circumference 6.2 meters ** Chest Circumference 18.5 meters ** Arm Circumference 6.5 meters ** Leg Circumference 7 meters ** Arm Length 9.8 meters ** Leg Length 13 meters * Performance ** Walking Speed 450 kilometers per hour ** Running Speed 360 kilometers per hour ** Swimming Speed 25 knots ** Flight Speed Mach 4 ** Ceiling 850 meters ** Maximum Lift 200 tons ** Output 90,000 horsepower Weapons and Attacks *'Navel Missile' Just like Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger mounts a missile launcher in its stomach. *'Atomic Punch' Great Mazinger also possesses a Rocket Punch-like attack, though its fists spin while in flight, giving them extra force. *'Drill Pressure Punch' It is like the Atomic Punch, except that the forearms sprout drill-like blades that add to the damage as well as the speed of rotation. *'Great Boomerang' Great Mazinger can take the heat sink fin off of its chest and throw it as a giant boomerang. *'Scramble Cutter' Just like Mazinger Z's Scrander Cutter, Great Mazinger slashes the enemy with the Scrander's wings while flying at high speeds. *'Great Typhoon' Just like Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger uses turbines to generate powerful wind attacks. However, Great Mazinger's attack is simply a wind-based attack, lacking the corrosive properties of Mazinger's attack. *'Knee Impulse Kick' Great Mazinger can sprout a spike from its knee, making its kick attacks more lethal. *'Backspin Kick' Great Mazinger can also sprout a curved blade on the front of its leg for stronger kicks. *'Mazinger Blade' The flanged compartments on Great Mazinger's legs hold a pair of swords. Tetsuya typically uses the Blades for melee combat, but on several occasions he threw them at the enemy. *'Breast Burn' Like Mazinger Z, the fin on Great Mazinger's chest doubles as a heat sink and a weapon, unleashing incredible thermal energy. *'Thunder Break' Great Mazinger can release energy into the atmosphere, stimulating the process that creates natural lightning. Great Mazinger then calls the lightning down onto the antennae on its head and redirects the energy towards an enemy. In the Super Robot Wars series, Tetsuya can perform this alongside the Grendizer's Space Thunder or another Great Mazinger unit's Thunder Break to perform the Double Lightning Buster. *'Thunder Blade' A one-time attack where Tetsuya channeled the lightning from the Thunder Break through one of his Mazinger Blades. *'Double Thunder Break' Similar to Thunder Break but Great Mazinger uses both hands to redirect the lightning. *'Breast Burn Special' Basically a powered-up Breast Burn, almost akin to the Kaiser Nova of Mazinkaiser but with detrimental effects to Great Mazinger. Used in the manga to destroy Gilgilgan from within. *'Double Burning Fire' In certain Super Robot Wars games, Tetsuya and Kouji can use their chest beam attacks to cause an even more powerful, faster burn for their opponents. Brain Condor *Like Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger is operated by a separate vehicle that docks with the Mazinger's head. It emerges from an underwater launch bay connected to the Fortress of Science and docks with Great, which rises from a whirlpool in the nearby waters. **'Length' 5 meters **'Maximum Speed' Mach 1 **'Maximum Dive Depth' 8 kilometers **'Power Source' Photonic Energy **'Armor Materials' Chogokin New Z (New Super-Alloy Z) **'Weapons' Lasers, Missiles Great Booster *A supplemental craft, the Great Booster functions much as the Jet Scrander did for Mazinger Z (Great already had some flight capability "out of the box", thanks to its collapsible Scramble Dash). Though rarely used, the Great Booster was incredibly powerful and was instrumental in Tetsuya's defeat of the Mycene. **'Wingspan' 28 meters **'Weight' 1.8 tons **'Maximum Speed' Mach 4 **'Ceiling' 50 kilometers **'Weapons' Lasers, Bladed Wings OVA Version In the 2002 OVA Mazinkaiser: Tetsuya again fights alongside Kouji against Doctor Hell's forces. The OVA version of Great Mazinger is physically identical to the original, but with black coloring on the arms and legs instead of blue. Great is seriously damaged during the initial battle in the series, and later, when the captured Mazinger Z attacks the Photon Power Labs, Tetsuya does his best to defend the lab against Mazinger Z and later the rampaging Mazinkaiser, leaving him badly injured and Great Mazinger a complete wreck. Afterwards, he leaves together with Jun for treatment for his injuries. Near the end of the OVA, Tetsuya returns with a new, much more powerful Great, discovered in Doctor Juzo Kabuto's laboratory; this is said to be the real Great Mazinger (or "Shin Great Mazinger"). The "true" Great is structurally the same as the earlier version, but the color scheme for the forearms and legs is blue, as in the original 70's version. It is explained that the Great Mazinger made by Doctor Kenzo Kabuto (Kouji's father) is the prototype version, seen in the early episodes, whereas Doctor Juzo Kabuto (Kouji's grandfather), secretly working in an underground laboratory, managed to finish the final version of Great Mazinger. It has tremendous power compared to the prototype version, and its armor is almost identical to the new Z Alpha armor used by Mazinkaiser. The concept of Shin Great Mazinger is to bring Great to the ranks of modern and more powerful robots such as Mazinkaiser and Shin Getter Robo. God Mazinger God Mazinger is a fictional robot-like guardian from the anime and manga series of the same name. It served as the guardian of the Mu Kingdom for over century until Dorado lead the Dragonia Empire to obtain the Hatochimono Light. It is piloted from a present day boy named Yamato Hino, brought to the past to serve as a chosen warrior and pilot. The God Mazinger possesses various capabilities such as opening portals into the future, forming an invisible barrier of wind and electricity when not active, telepathy to communicate with Yamato, eye beams to teleport Yamato into itself and form sphered energy fields to protect others, sealing holes such as volcanoes spewing lava, swimming, liquefying the ground beneath it for quick escapes, and teleportation. For combat God Mazinger primarily focuses on melee, but is equipped with a powerful broadsword on its left hip that can glow with light. After the Mu Kingdom is destroyed God Mazinger can go into an orange berserk state, increasing its strength and allowing it to manipulate the wind to form destructive shockwaves and fly by forming a tornado around its body. Mazinkaiser Mazinkaiser (マジンカイザー Majinkaizā) is a fictional robot from the anime and manga series of the same name, based on Go Nagai's Mazinger Z and featured in the 2001-2003 OVA series, Mazinkaiser and animated movie, Mazinkaiser: Deathmatch! Ankoku Daishogun. Its design seems to be inspired by Mazinger USA. Unlike other Mazingers, Mazinkaiser was not thought up by Go Nagai. Instead, Banpresto designed it as an upgrade for Koji Kabuto in the final levels of Super Robot Wars F Final. Go Nagai then made an OVA and manga based off it because of its success. Origin Story Due to the unique history behind this mecha, it has three origins: *'Super Robot Wars F Final': Mazinkaiser is Mazinger Z, but evolved from Getter Rays. *'Super Robot Wars Alpha': In the Alpha timeline, Mazinkaiser is the original Mazinger that came before Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger. However, Jūzō Kabuto thought it was far too powerful and dangerous to be put into use, and locked it inside a hangar. Although it was safely contained in this area, the captive machine roared and raged like a caged beast. Mazinkaiser was finally activated by Kouji in a crisis; while Mazinger Z was being overhauled, the Mycene forces attacked the Photon Research Institute with multiple Mass-Produced Great Mazingers. **This version of Mazinkaiser has three modes, which are signified on its chest jewel. It has "Demon(魔) Mode", in which the Kaiser Pileder is not installed and Mazinkaiser moves by its own will, "Z Mode", the normal mode that Kouji uses, and "God(神) Mode". The power of Mazinkaiser in God Mode is currently unknown, but it is speculated to be on par with a full-powered Shin Getter Robo *'OVA': Mazinkaiser is the final, ultimate creation of Professor Jūzō Kabuto, the genius who created Mazinger Z and designed Great Mazinger. Kouji discovered Mazinkaiser completely by accident; when his Mazinger Z was destroyed in battle, the Hover Pileder activated an automatic protocol and flew into a hangar hidden behind a waterfall. There, Kouji saw a holographic message from his grandfather, telling him about Mazinkaiser and leading him to it. Statistics OVA Version *Power Source: Photonic Reactor *Armor Materials: Super-Alloy New Zα Dimensions * Height: 23 meters * Weight: 39 tons * Output: Unstated Super Robot Wars Version *Power Source: Photonic Reactor *Armor Materials: Super-Alloy New Zα Dimensions * Height: 28 meters * Weight: 39 tons * Output: Unstated Weapons Note: Since Mazinkaiser varies from appearance to appearance, each weapon/attack will be labelled by its appearance in the video games, anime and manga. *'Koushiryoku Beam': Like Mazinger Z before it, Mazinkaiser can unleash pure Photonic Energy from its eyes. However, Mazinkaiser's version is much more powerful. (All versions) *'Rust Tornado': An improved version of Mazinger Z's Rust Hurricane, Mazinkaiser fires a trio of high-power tornadoes from its mouth grill, releasing corrosive particles along with the powerful winds. (All versions) *'Giganto Missile / Gigas Missile': Mazinkaiser launches a powerful missile from its torso area. (All versions) *'Turbo Smasher Punch': Mazinkaiser's version of the eponymous Rocket Punch. It functions much like Great Mazinger's Drill Pressure Punch, but with more force behind it. (All versions) *'Fire Blaster': As is standard with the Mazingers, Mazinkaiser's chest fin is a heat sink for the Photonic Energy reactor and can release this thermal energy as a devastating ranged attack. The Fire Blaster is the most powerful attack of this type, being shown able to completely melt even enemies missed by many yards. According to the manga, it is powerful enough to burn through Earth's core (All versions) *'Kaiser Blade / Shoulder Slicer': A pair of swords emerge from Mazinkaiser's shoulders; their design is similar to Great Mazinger's Mazinger Blade. Note that the animated Mazinkaiser only gets this attack in the movie. (Anime and game) *'Kaiser Sword / Kaiser Blade / Final Kaiser Blade': A large sword emerges from Mazinkaiser's chest fin. This weapon is part of Mazinkaiser's true power, unleashed when Kouji fought Baron Ashura's new body, Hell King Gordon. Apart from appearing in the anime, the Final Kaiser Blade also appears in Super Robot Wars GC/XO, Super Robot Wars Judgement and Super Robot Wars W, since they feature the Mazinkaiser OVA. In installments that feature both Mazinkaiser and Shin Getter Robo, the two can execute the Dynamic Double Impact attack, which involves the Kaiser Sword and the Getter Tomahawk. (All versions) *'Reitou Beam': Mazinkaiser fires a blast of super-cold energy from the antennae on the side of its head. This attack, only seen in the movie, is an improvement of Mazinger Z's Reitou Beam. (Anime only) *'Kaiser Knuckle': In the movie, Mazinkaiser can spin its forearms without launching them, giving its punches more power. It also uses this move as a part of Kaiser Nova in Super Robot Wars W, but cannot use it as a standalone attack. (Anime and game) *'Jet Boomerang': Mazinkaiser launches and remotely controls the Kaiser Scrander at the enemy. (Games only) *'Scrander Boomerang': Mazinkaiser removes the Kaiser Scrander and throws it as a giant boomerang. In the anime it was shown it is powerful enough to cut the Mycene fortress Demonika in half. (Anime and game) *'Scrander Cutter Ranbu': Mazinkaiser flies at a high speed and slashes multiple enemies with its Scrander. (Manga only) *'Dynamite Tackle': In the manga and Super Robot Wars Alpha, Mazinkaiser can charge its body with Photonic Energy and perform a powerful body slam attack. (Manga and game) *'Kaiser Nova': In the manga, Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 and Super Robot Wars W, Mazinkaiser can unleash an incredible amount of Photonic Energy from its body all at once, creating a massive explosion. (Manga and game) Kaiser Pileder *Like the Mazingers before it, Mazinkaiser's cockpit is located in a separate vehicle which functions as a jet fighter. It is armed with a laser beam in the tip of the nosecone. During the Mazinkaiser movie, Boss hid the Pileder inside Boss Borot to keep it safe from the Mycene. Kaiser Scrander OVA *Like Mazinger Z, Mazinkaiser cannot fly under its own power. When Kouji was thrown into the newly volcanic Mount Fuji in the OVA, Jun and the Photon Power Labs team found the Kaiser Scrander and sent it to save Kouji. The Kaiser Scrander can dock with Mazinkaiser, giving it the ability to fly (as well as be used as an impromptu weapon). Super Robot Wars *The Scrander in Super Robot Wars, while detachable(usually for the Jet Boomerang attack) is built-in in the Kaiser. In Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden, it was discovered that the Kaiser Scrander made a blind spot that could be used to restrain Mazinkaiser (the same blind spot of Great Mazinger); this was used when the Mycene's Archduke Gorgon found and stole Mazinkaiser. In Super Robot Wars Alpha 2, the Kaiser Scrander is unavailable because Professor Yumi is correcting this flaw; the Scrander doesn't return until partway through Super Robot Wars Alpha 3. Mazinkaiser SKL The titular mecha from Mazinkaiser SKL, though only called Kaiser by the characters. Unlike the Mazinkaiser featured in the first OAV series, manga, and in video games, this version of Mazinkaiser has a completely different design, sporting a more demonic look. One of the biggest changes is the Kaiser Pilder, the aircraft used to dock onto the crown of Mazinkaiser to control it. It has been renamed as the "Skull Pilder" and redesigned to resemble more of a human skull hence its name. The Skull Pilder also requires two pilots to control it, unlike the Kaiser Pilder where it is controlled by a single pilot. Another notable change is the eyelids having a blue color as opposed to yellow from past Mazingers. A skull in the center of Mazinkaizer SKL's chest is used in place of the "Z" symbol from the original Mazinkaiser. The weapons for Mazinkaizer SKL are also different from that of the original Mazinkaiser. This incarnation of Mazinkaizer is equipped with a weapon known as the "Ganzantou", a gigantic sword attached to its back. The sword's handle can be extended so it can be used as a pole weapon. The spikes extending at the other side of the Ganzatou's blade is designed to tear apart the innards of its target, as seen in the promotional images. Another weapon unique to Mazinkaizer SKL are the "Breast Triggers". Attached to Mazinkaizer SKL's chest area, they are a pair of handguns SKL can use to shoot its enemies from mid-range. Blades are also attached to the nozzle and beneath the handle of each handgun, allowing the Mazinkaizer SKL to slash at enemies up close. They can also be merged into a battle axe type weapon akin to the Getter Tomahawk and used as a melee weapon. When the Breast Triggers are not in use, they are holstered to the chest, which forms a resemblance of Devilman's face. When combined with the Wingle's Scrander the Wing Cross, SKL's limiter is released, allowing it to fight at full power, changing its eye color from blue to yellow, as well as unlocking a new set of weapons, which are variations of those from past Mazingers. The Tornado Crusher Punch is SKL's version of the Turbo Smasher Punch, with the difference being that Ken Kaido is able to guide them to their target after they are deployed. The Breast Triggers fire laser beams as opposed to solid rounds. The Rust Stream is SKL's version of the Rust Tornado from Mazinkaiser. The Thor Hammer Breaker allows SKL to shoot a huge bolt of lightning towards its target from the Ganzantou, similar to Great Mazinger's Thunder Break. Finally, the Inferno Blaster is SKL's most powerful attack, acting similar to the Fire Blaster from Mazinkaiser. Infinity Infinity was a gigantic Mazinger that served as the main antagonist of the movie Mazinger Z The Movie: Infinity. This hulking behemoth was constructed by photon energy from the multiverse where it laid dormant under Mount Fuji for thousands of years. Dr. Hell briefly acquired Infinity using Great Mazinger as its pilot before using the Grand Mashal of Hell to replace it. Infinity was eventually destroyed after Koji used the photon energy from the multiverse to grow Mazinger Z in size and obliterate it by launching it into the atmosphere using a rocket punch. In terms of powers Infinity can launch dozens of missiles from each finger and use the Breast Inferno which can easily reduce cities like Tokyo into molten slag within a minute.